Complications
by scartris
Summary: Kai makes a new friend in a girl, as the two make a deal amongst themselves. he will go to her school prom with her and she will accompany him to a ball. things get complicated when Kai starts to have more then friendly feelings towards her first fic. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kai Hiwatari was in a fouler mood than usual. What could possibly have happened to aggravate the sweet tempered boy (*cough*). Many things. Someone had probably said something to him, or perhaps Hillary and Tyson's constant arguing had gotten on his last nerve. But no, that wasn't it. He had a different problem. The party he was currently attending was the predicament he had gotten into.

Usually Kai would have said no in the first place, when his friends would have asked him. But this time they had been sneaky.

"Hey do you wanna go to this charity event? Mr Dickinson said we should go represent the BBA, since they made a huge donation which is partially the result of the event."

Hillary's question at that time had seemed harmless enough, but a week later she showed up at Tyson's house, Kai's current residence, with an unpleasant surprise. She had brought with her a knights costume which she explained to the boy in question, would be his gear for the event. It was then explained to Kai that the event was a costume party, organized by a youth group. You can imagine how furious Kai had been to hear that. He refused to go, but everyone else reminded him he had already agreed and consequently had been RSVP-ed.

So there he was now, his foul mood increasing by every moment due to Tyson and Daichi's constant bickering. They were arguing about Daichi's costume. Subsequent to losing a bet to Tyson he had been forced into a monkey's suit. Besides Ray as a vampire, Max as an old man, Tyson as a superhero, Kenny as a robot and Hillary as some Egyptian queen he looked quite ridiculous. In order to block out their voices, Kai moved away from the rest of the group and wandered around the party hall.

There were people dancing to music, while others were busy with chit chat. In the middle of the room were tables stacked with food. Kai poured himself some orange juice and continued his walk. Near the walls were several small game stalls. He saw games like knocking over the stack of cans, putting a hoop on some object, darts and apple bobbing. He approached the latter since there didn't seem to be anyone over there. A girl sat behind the stall wearing a Roman legions outfit, an earphone stuck in one ear. She smiled at Kai's approach.

"You wanna try your luck at the apples?" she asked.

"Isn't this game supposed to be for Halloween?" he asked.

"Yeah well so are costumes, but that didn't stop you from being a knight."

"Given my way I wouldn't dress up like this, but you have a point."

Without further ado Kai quickly dunked his face in the water and grabbed the apple in one swift motion. When he stood up straight again, wiping his face, he handed the apple to the girl. She looked impressed.

"Nice! People usually don't get it that quickly, if at all" she said, "so what do you want as a prize?"

She held up a box with some random stuff in it. Kai picked out a keychain with a 'K' dangling from it.

"K…for?" the girl asked looking questioningly at Kai.

"Kai…Kai Hiwatari."

The girls eyes widened when she heard that, "you're the famous beyblader aren't you? The one here representing the BBA."

"Uh...yeah" Kai was a bit surprised that the reason she only knew him was because of the BBA. Usually if people knew, they would talk about 'how awesome a blader you are or something similar to that.

"I take it that you are not a blader or a beyblade fan, then?" he asked.

"Uh…well not really…but my brother is and he told me about you." The girl replied hesitantly, "I'm Alex by the way. Alex Capulet. Yes I know what you're thinking. Romeo and Juliet right? No relation, I swear"

She held out a hand in greeting. Just then Ray appeared over Kai's shoulder.

"Hey, check out the stall in the corner. You wouldn't believe what they have over there!"

Kai made to leave and gave a curt nod to Alex before departing

…

Near to the end of the event, there was small ceremony. The team of bladers assembled near the stage, where a boy with light brown hair and a pale face stood near a mice stand. He was decked up as a mummy and was talking to none other Alex, much to Kai's surprise. So she was part of this shenanigan. He studied the girl closely this time. She had removed her helmet to reveal long black hair that was tied up in a pony tail. She was tall; Kai guessed her age to be fifteen or sixteen, somewhere around his own. Her stance caught his eye; she stood up straight and somehow reminded Kai of an oak tree - hard to knock over.

The boy and Alex ended their conversation and he began speaking into the microphone.

"Good Evening to all." He spoke to the gathered audience, "Welcome to the Green Tree charity youth fund raiser."

The boy stopped for a second. Kai looked around. Now that he paid attention to the crowd he noticed that most of the seemed to be high-school teenagers, much like him. That explained the fact that this was a party and not a conference and also why the BBA wanted them to come instead of some senior representative.

The boy was talking again. Kai turned to face him again.

"…are grateful to the generous donation by the BBA," he was saying, "we would now like to call up their representatives to receive our humble gifts as a token of gratitude."

Taking their cue, the boys and Hillary trooped up the stage. They were greeted with much applause. Kai noticed that Tyson and Daichi were particularly enjoying the lime light. Behind them Hillary and Kenny looked pleased too.

"Most of you know who these are, but for the benefit of those who don't I would like to introduce you to the reigning beyblade world champions!" the boy continued laughing slightly.

There was a fresh round of applause at this, with some hooting and whistling. Two girls with bouquets of flowers walked up to the stage and proceeded to hand one to each member of the team. Taking them, the group trekked down the stage. The applause continued this whole time. Not soon after the G-revolution decided to head home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Days after the charity event passed. They were all rather busy. Apart from regular beyblade training, Tyson, Kenny and Hillary already had school; they had now dragged Max and Daichi there to join them. Ray couldn't since he had received different education back in china. Kai said that he had a private tutor, ever since he left the prep school he used to go to.

This was technically where he was supposed to be according to his alibi right now. It was a weekday and still school hours, so if any of his friends saw him questions would be raised. Therefore Kai had taken to practice blading and wandering the streets during these times. It was close to three in the afternoon now and Kai thought of heading back to the dojo, otherwise he would soon be engulfed in large masses of people, relieved to finally be let out of their separate institutions. Kai was just thinking of that when he heard a loud ringing sound near him. He looked around and swore silently. He was standing next to a high school, a high school which had undoubtedly just let out its freedom bell.

Thinking fast, he quickly hid himself in the shadows of a tree. He waited there and allowed the large mass of chattering students to pass by him. He didn't know how long he stood there; every second seemed like an hour to his thinning patience. Kai's main worry was that he might get cornered by a bunch of girls. He shuddered inwardly. He had no idea why girls seemed to attack him like that. Why couldn't they go pester someone who would be actually mildly interested in them? But no. they had to approach the person who couldn't care less about them. It was as if they were drawn to his coldness and indifference like moths to a flame.

Kai put his thoughts to rest as he saw the crowd thin out. He waited another minute or so and the stepped out from behind the tree. Since he had been invisible to the passing crowd previously, a boy accidently crashed into him.

"Oh! Sorry dude!" he apologized. Kai merely grunted in reply. The boy seemed oddly familiar to him. Apparently the boy thought the same too.

"Hey…aren't you Kai Hiwatari?" he asked curiously.

Kai merely grunted in response. He still couldn't remember where he had seen the boy although his voice was bringing up some vague memory.

"I'm Anthony. I was the speaker at the charity event you came to a while back."

Now Kai remembered. He was the boy who had introduced his team on the stage, the mummy kid.

"You don't go to this school right?" Anthony asked, "what are you doing here?'

"I don't think it concerns you what I'm doing." Kai replied coldly.

Anthony looked apologetic. "Wha- oh no offence meant dude! I was just curious, sort of. Sorry!" he apologized, "Listen, you know what? This Saturday we are having a lunch at the pizza place near 'the X shop'. You know the place? Well maybe you and your team can come. When I say we I mean the rest of the people who organized the event, the green tree youth group" he requested rather hesitantly.

Kai looked at the teenager with some surprise. Lunch? No thank you he had better things to do. But maybe…

"Yeah we'll see about it…" Kai said turning around and heading back towards the dojo. Behind him Anthony looked apprehensively at the boy whose scarf gently waved with the wind.

Back at the dojo, Kai entered to find out the team had already started their practicing. They were hard at work, concentrating on their separate tasks, not even noticing his arrival. Well maybe they should deserve a break. The lunch invitation seemed quite friendly and it couldn't hurt. Well it wouldn't hurt if Tyson didn't pig out like usual and made himself sick or something; and there was still Daichi who put himself in a similar situation…

To cut to the chase Anthony seemed quite pleased to see his invitation accepted that Saturday. There were a dozen other teenager about their age, and they all seemed pleased at the arrival of their guests. The team mixed well with the others and soon they were all munching on pizza and engaging in talk.

Kai was sitting quietly, not paying attention to the rest of the people on the table. He heard Anthony get up and introduce some late comers to the rest of the team. He kept his attention towards his slice of cheese pizza until the chair in front of him was pulled back and a girl sat down from across him. She looked at Kai and smiled.

"Fancy meeting you here," she said, just as a boy dragged a chair to the left of Kai and sat down.

Kai was startled for a second or so. This was the same girl he had met at the apple bobbing stall where he got the keychain. What was her name again…something with an 'A'…oh yeah Alex.

"What are you doing here?" Kai asked.

"Hey, I should be asking you that. This is my lunch party, that you are attending" she shot back at him.

"What, you two know each other?" the boy on Kai's left inquired.

"He was the guy who got the apple in one second. Kai, this is my brother Drake" Alex said grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Twin brother" Drake added.

Kai looked from the brother to the sister. Now that he compared them, the resemblance was uncanny. Both had slightly heart shaped faces and small noses. Both had black hair, although Drake's hair was slightly short and standing up while her sister wore a loose pony tail. The major difference that they had, apart from their gender, was that Alex had a grey set of eyes while, Drake's were brown.

"I'm assuming that you are the beyblade fan" Kai asked Drake.

"He is but I meant my younger brother," Alex answered before Drake could.

"Blading's cool but I enjoy football more." Drake told Kai.

"Yes I understand, "Kai said smirking, "so much point in a game where 22 people run after one ball"

Alex looked up from her food. She seemed peeved. "As much point as knocking together two spinning tops in a bowl" she said to Kai.

The retort rather took Kai by surprise. He had not been expecting that. "Touché" he replied.

Drake gave a small laugh. "Don't mind her Kai. She is a little touchy about football. Well I expect her to be since she is that captain of the school's football team.

Kai looked back at Alex. She didn't reply, preferring to continue eating her meal. Seeing as she would not reply Kai directed his attention, and question back towards Drake.

"She's in the football team?'

"Yeah. So am I. We're in the Pine Hills Panthers: THE team of this years' football tournament"

Alex looked at her brother, half disapproving, and half smiling. "There is no reason to get cocky. Pride comes before a fall"

Kai laughed inwardly and thought of Tyson. 'If this were true he would be down in the dumps by now' he mused.

"See we would have won last year but our goalie was injured and our replacement wasn't as good as we could have hoped for."

"Keith wasn't that bad. We both know that Frogs have an amazing attack, so don't blame the guy. Also don't go attacking Ali. It's very lucky he's still alive after that accident, forget about playing football"

Kai was getting lost due to all the pronouns being mentioned. The siblings seemed to have guessed the situation and therefore stopped their discussion. There was an awkward silence between them which was broken by loud laughter from the other end of the table. One of the kids, who Kai didn't know, seemed to be talking in a funny accent. Drake turned to Kai.

"That's Keith. He may not be much of a goalie but he is hilariously funny. He can imitate anyone's voice" he said, and then called out to Keith, "Hey! Keith! Show this guy what you can do. Can you imitate him?"

Keith looked at Kai, "Sure, if he says something."

Everyone looked expectantly at Kai. He didn't bother to say anything except his famous grunt, "hn."

Rather than being discouraged Keith smiled brightly, "that's the easiest one so far, hn." The sound that escaped his lips was exactly like the one Kai had made not two minutes ago. The scene was so funny that everyone at the table roared with laughter, even Kai looked mildly amused.

An hour later, when everyone had had desert, and the bottomless pit called Tyson's stomach had been filled, the team of bladers decided to leave. They had a short argument because the team wanted to help pay for the meal but their hosts wouldn't let them. At first anyways. Once they saw the bill they realized that otherwise they would have to stay back and was dishes.

It was only when they had arrived back at the dojo when Ray remarked how chummy Kai had been with the two Capulets. It wasn't something Kai didn't do often and was rather surprising, even to Kai now that he considered it.

'I liked them' he thought finally, 'they're different than other people I've met before'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Isn't it funny the way in which fate works? Sometimes what we think is a disaster might just turn out to be a blessing in disguise. Of course it wasn't a blessing for Tyson when he accidently demolished his granpa's newly bought, expensive bonsai tree. He knew for a fact that he was in big trouble no matter what he would do. Lucky for him however Hillary had a part time job at the greenhouse from where the bonsai tree had come. It was also lucky, miraculous actually, that she told Tyson that there was another tree that looked like the old one.

While the rest of the boys took care of things at home, Kai was sent off to the greenhouse to bring over the replacement. That was partly because only Kai had pockets big enough to buy that plant and partly because they suspected that he wouldn't be much help in keeping granpa at bay. Kai suspected these motives but he didn't mind. He himself much rather do the less complicated job then run around the dojo.

The walk up to the greenhouse was short. Kai entered and proceeded to the counter at the far end, which was where Hillary worked. Much to his astonishment, he found the Capulet twins over there talking to Hillary. It seemed to Kai that Alex and Hillary were sort of friends. Drake had a corsage his hands and he was asking the girls what they thought of it.

"It's beautiful," Hillary assured him, "you're date is going to love it. What about you Alex? Who are you going with?"

Alex was about to answer when she caught sight of Kai approaching. She laughed slightly.

"Okay we have got to stop meeting like this." She said smiling.

Hillary turned and saw Kai too, "oh he's just here to help Tyson in some hare-brained scheme of his to avoid trouble for destroying a bonsai tree. I've got it here Kai."

She stooped underneath the counter to take it out and asked Alex again, "so who are you going to the dance with?"

The other girl grimaced,"No one actually. Nobody actually asked me out…" she hesitated for a second,"So I got this friend of mine to be my escort. He said yes but he cancelled out yesterday cause the girl he has a crush on asked him to it. Who am I to stand between puppy love?"

Hillary stopped in the process of checking out the plant, "man! That sucks!"

"Tell me about it!" Drake exclaimed, "If he said yes he just can't dump my sister like that, and she doesn't have to take it either, "he said looking at Alex, "and the dance is tomorrow! That means no time to get another guy"

"Well you never know," Hillary said turning towards Kai to hand him his credit card and the substitute tree. She seemed to freeze when she saw him. Suddenly her eyes widened. Kai rather thought that she was having a seizure.

"OMG!" she exclaimed, "Kai can take you to the dance!"

There was a moment of silence when both Alex and Kai looked at her as if she had lost her mind. Drake on the other hand seemed to like the idea.

"Hey yeah!" Drake said turning to Kai, "maybe you could"

Kai scoffed, "yeah rights that's happening!"

"Ok I am not going to go to my school dance with a guy I barely know" Alex said crossly, "I've met him like three times only."

"So?" Hillary asked, "Kai's not a bad guy. Well not in this sense."

"Maybe you didn't understand my sarcasm the first time," Kai said coldly, "Kai is not going."

"See" Alex said indicating a hand towards Kai, "even if I'm desperate enough to agree to this ridiculous plan, he's not"

The sentence seemed to revive one of Kai's memories. The idea struck him like lightning. Maybe…but would it work?

"You know what?" Kai said turning towards Alex, "I think I am crazy enough to go with this plan."

Now Alex looked at Kai as if he had grown a second head. He was not done though.r4

"I'll make a deal with," he continued, "I'll go with you to your school dance but in return for something."

"And that would be…?"

"Every year, I have to go to this ball held by certain family members. Lots of people come and since up until now I have not been accompanied by someone, I do have to face many irritating comments. Are you catching on?"

Apparently Alex was. "Let me get this straight. You will take me to my school dance, if I go to some ball with you?"

"That's about it. Do we have a deal?"

Alex looked at Kai for a few seconds then turned towards Hillary and Drake. The two nodded eagerly.

"Yeah we do" Alex said to Kai finally. Hillary gave a small cheer.

"So you know where my school is?" Kai nodded, "be there tomorrow at seven. And please dress accordingly."Alex pleaded at the ended looking at Kai's scarf, jacket and blue shark fins.

Kai gave a small grunt and headed outside. Once on his way to the dojo he thought again of his plan. He wondered how he was supposed to get out of the dojo without being caught in something fancy.

But as it turned out it wasn't hard to sneak out the next day. Hillary had kept the others distracted while Kai slipped out. As Alex had requested and as Kai was smart enough to do on his own, he had traded his usual clothes for a coat and pant. Nothing too formal but nothing too informal as well.

When Kai reached the school, Alex was already there waiting for him. She was leaning against the metal frame, wearing a black dress with a red ash around her waist. The hem of her skirt reached just above her knee and on top of her dress she was wearing a red jacket. Below her skirt, her legs were covered with black stockings. The girl seemed to be oblivious to Kai's approach and only looked up from her cell phone when he tapped her on the shoulder.

She smiled when she looked at Kai and indicated that they proceed inside. Trying to ignore the annoying tapping of her heels on the concrete, Kai allowed himself to be led by the girl through the halls of her school. The sound of music got louder and soon the two had pushed past two doors marked 'Gymnasium' and faced the steadily growing crowd of partying teenagers. The decorations were nothing Kai would have gone by, but well, it was a school. What could you possibly do?

Barely had the two entered the when a couple of girls approached Alex. Kai noticed that both of them were dressed in expensive looking clothes and jewellery. And apart from make-up, they wore stuck-up expressions on their faces.

"Alex! So glad you could make it tonight. I thought you were gonna be a no show." The blonde one with a lot of pink said that, her obvious mockery badly covered up by her sugary tone.

"I love your dress, where did you get it? Loserville" the other, a brunette said.

"Oh no!" Alex replied happily, "that place has a strict policy on who they let in. I couldn't even get past the door. Maybe you should try it. Maybe you already have seeing as you think you know what goes on in there."

The two girls smile faltered for a second but then they turned towards Kai.

"Who's your friend? I don't think I've seen him around here before. I would definitely remember someone like him." The brunette asked.

Kai inwardly cringed. Not even five minutes and this party was already getting on his nerve.

"Oh this is Kai," Alex answered.

"Well any friend of Alex is a friend of ours" the blonde looked over at Kai, "I'm Nicky. Something tells me we're just be like totally BFFs"

"Yeah, me too" brown hair chirped in, "and I'm Alexandra."

The odd coincidence of names caused Kai to look at Alex for an answer. He wasn't about to get one. Alex looked as if she was barely controlling her laughter.

"Pleasure" Kai said coldly turning to the other two girls, "excuse us please. We have to get somewhere."

He led the now slightly giggling Alex away from Alexandra and whatever her name was and towards the food table. Grabbing a glass of grape punch each, the duo proceeded towards an empty table. They didn't talk while they silently drained their glasses. There was an awkward silence for a minute.

"So….you want to dance" Alex asked hesitantly.

"Hn." The usual reply from Kai. That wasn't a big surprise. What was surprising was that Alex looked relieved. "You don't like dancing?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah. I've basically got two left feet." She replied sheepishly.

"So you play football with two left feet?" Kai asked, slightly raising his voice to be heard over the loud and music.

"The field presents a completely different scenario." She answered, also increasing her volume.

"Like how?"

'Sorry-I can't hear you"

"LIKE HOW?"

"WHAT? Oh forget this! YOU WANNA GO OUTSIDE?"

Obviously Kai had heard that since he nodded. The pair got up and left the gym. Little did they know that two sets of eyes were following them.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: since this is my first ever fan fiction, I was bouncing up and down when I saw it in the published page. Thank you 'kia himatari' and 'Serifynn blood', for reading it and reviewing it and liking it. You make me very very happy and I hope the rest of the story doesn't disappoint you.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish it did, Kai Hiwatari and Beyblade belong to Aoki Takao, and not me.**

**Chapter 4**

Once outside the room, Alex led Kai towards another door. Crossing it, Kai saw he was outside. A football field was in front of him, with bleachers on one side.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Alex asked. Kai nodded. It was a pleasant night. The weather was mildly cool. The full moon provided more than enough light for them to move around without walking like blind bats. They started strolling around the perimeter of the field

"So why did you want to come to a dance, if you can't actually dance?" Kai asked.

Alex laughed slightly. "Its pretty stupid really." She said, "I didn't actually plan on coming but somehow Nicky and Alexandra found out and they started annoying me, calling me names. It was quite pathetic actually. But I sort of cracked under their pressure and told them that I was going to come. And since everyone already had a date by then, it was kind of hard to find someone to go with me. Well I assume you know the rest?"

"Yeah" Kai said. They were passing the goal posts now. Kai looked at them and smiled. This was not missed by Alex.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing really"

"Hey I answered your question. You have to answer mine."

A small pause.

"Well once I was playing football and I accidentally got my foot stuck in the net. I was supposed to kick the ball but I just ended up with my face in the grass"

Alex gave a small laugh "must have been a small goal."

"I was pretty small myself."

They walked silently for some time. Then Alex asked another question.

"So what's so great about beyblade?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not being offensive or anything. I'm just curious. Why do you like beyblading so much?"

Kai considered the question, "My earliest memories are of beyblading. I guess I started out because my parent encouraged it but I developed a love for the game soon enough on my own. It really hard to explain. I just know that when I'm blading nothing matters except the current battle. I seem to let go of all worries."

Kai paused. The only other person he had told this was Tyson, who he had known for three years before. What was he doing talking about stuff like that to a girl he barely knew? Why was he even talking to her? Well he didn't expect her to understand any of it anyways…

"I think I understand…"Alex's response surprised Kai. It was s if she had been reading his mind. "I really think I do. I feel the same way about football. When I'm playing, homework and all those other worries mean nothing. I just have to concentrate on me and my team. It's…awesome, that feeling. We play to our very best and then winning or losing doesn't matter that much. Well...okay…it matters but losing's not so bad when you know that there was nothing else you could have done anyways."

There was silence once again. The moon slid behind some clouds and everything was dark for a moment. Suddenly there was noise like rushing water and before they knew it Kai and Alex were getting drenched by the unexpected initiation of the sprinklers. Alex gave a yell of surprise and stumbled back. Kai swiftly moved out of the waters ways and looked around for someone who might have done it. It was hard to see in the dark but then the moon came out again and he saw two people running off in the distance. Even from that far off Kai recognized the shocking pink he had seen while talking to two irritating girls. He went towards Alex who was seeing if any permanent damage had been done to her dress, now that the sprinkler had stopped as suddenly as it had started. Kai told her who he had seen. Alex scowled when she heard.

"Those two rich bratty princesses may possibly have enough clothes for every day of the year but that doesn't mean we all do. This dress was supposed to be saved for other occasions too, now it possibly might not be." She sighed and looked over at Kai,"How wet did you get. You need some towels?"

Kai looked down. The water had only made his pants wet, but it couldn't have been a worse place. He needed to dry out his clothes. An idea better then paper towels struck him. He took Alex's arm and led her across the field and underneath the bleachers. Alex followed, rather confused though.

Once underneath and away from other people view, Kai took out a few things from his jacket. If Alex was confused it was nothing compared to what she felt now as she looked at the beyblade, launcher and rip cord. Without further ado Kai launched his blade. The blue spinning top circled around the two teens. Faster and faster it went and soon Alex felt a warm sensation wash over her. It felt like snuggling into your blanket after a bath at night. She looked down at her dress. The water seemed to have dried out. Even the end of her hair seemed as it had before it had been soaked by the water.

She looked at Kai as the blade jumped back into his outstretched hand.

"That's your beyblade?" her question was more of a statement.

Kai nodded once. "That's Dranzer."

"Can I..?"

Kai nodded again and laid out his hand with the phoenix in it. Alex gingerly picked up the beyblade and studied it closely. She looked at the bit chip and asked, "you're bit-beast is a bird?"

"Dranzer is a phoenix"

"Oh" Alex gasped, and now she understood why she was all warm and dried up. She handed Dranzer back to Kai who put it safely in his pocket. "That's really cool."

"Beats a nameless football doesn't it?" Kai asked smirking.

Alex laughed, now walking out from under the bleachers, "then I assume you haven't heard of the Jabulani or the Teamgeist."

"What?"

Alex laughed again, "my point exactly."

They could now see the crowd leaving the school. They headed back into the building and exited along with everyone else.

"Hey gimme you're cell number." Alex asked suddenly just as Kai was about to leave, "I'll give you mine. We might need it to work out this deal of ours"

Numbers were exchanged; Alex said by and headed towards the opposite direction to where Kai was headed. A second later she called out to him again.

'Hey! Will we have to dance or something in that ball of yours?"

Kai paused for a moment then smiled, "We might."

He could hear her groan over the din of the crowd.

When Kai got home, he tried to sneak in. Unfortunately his team mates seemed to be on the lookout for him.

"Well Kai where were you dressed up like that?" Tyson asked smirking, "on a date possibly."

Ignoring the question wasn't a good option since his silence could be mistaken as guilt.

"No. it was a business meeting."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Days passed after the prom and Kai have any other sudden encounters with Alex. The girl had been driven to the back of his mind anyways, since most of his attention was taken up by the introduction of a new part to their beyblades. It was a special attack ring, which could do wonders which surpassed even the original hard metal system. Handling it was particularly tricky. At first their blades had begun to go haywire, but a lot of practices later the situation had improved a lot.

Kai was in the park, practicing with the new blade, trying to perfect his new killer attack. He was extremely annoyed when his concentration was disrupted by the silent vibrations of his cell phone in his pocket. It didn't last long; it was text he guessed. He ignored it for half an hour but his curiosity got the best of him when he decided to take a break. Not many people had his number and most of them knew better then to use it unless it was absolutely necessary. The phone screen held the answer to his question.

Alex Capulet.

Intrigued he slid his phone open and read the message.

"if u want me 2 go wid u give me dtls"

Kai read the message again. The afore mentioned girl subjected to the afore mentioned back of his mind, seemed to come back to his regular mindset. She had a point. As far as he knew, the only information about the ball she had was that she it was due to some other Hiwatari and that she was expected to dance. Not very much. Suddenly he had a thought that caused him some discomfort. What if she did not know how to behave with the people she would meet there. She did not seem ill mannered but the upper class was different and she was a teenager. Kai himself might have these problems if he hadn't been bred in such a society.

He considered what he should do next. He was uneasy due to these sudden thoughts. He decided to call the girl herself.

There were a few rings before Alex answered the phone.

"Hey" her voice was pleasant and welcoming.

"Hi" his was rather reserved and cold, the usual, "Are you busy right now?"

"Not really. Why?"

"We need to talk. Meet me at the fountain in the park on 52nd street'

"Uh-okay"

The short conversation was over and within half an hour both the girl and the boy were present at chosen place. Alex looked like she did when he had met her at the greenhouse. She was wearing a plain red-hoodie and blue jeans. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail again, the end of which hung slightly above her waist line. Her grey eyes looked inquisitive as the pair of teenagers sat down on a bench.

"So what's the emergency? I didn't expect you to drag me out here when I texted you." She asked.

"There are something we have to get done before the ball," Kai's usually indifferent tone was gone, "but first you should know that the ball is about two month from now. Possibly two and a half."

The date didn't seem to bother Alex as much as the statement before it. "Things?" she asked skeptically, "I thought all I had to bother with was buying a ball gown and looking fine. What are you going on about."

"This is an upper class party. Most of the people who attend this are nobility, some are probably even near to royalty. We have to be careful about so much more then how we look. Speech, posture, your eloquence and dignity all count as much."

"Aww…dude! I'm getting a headache just thinking about it."

Kai grimaced. He wished he had foreseen this complication. In front of him Alex looked troubled. He was sure that she had not anticipated this.

"I suppose we'll just have to find the solution for that. Actually that's not what bothers me most. If your ball date clashes with a football match then deals off, you realize that don't you?"

Kai understood her situation but it did nothing to lift his mood. The two teens surveyed the ground, not looking at each other, both lost in their thoughts.

"You know what I said about the ball gown?" Alex finally broke the silence, "The thing is im not sure if I can afford one that will do. Actually I cant afford a dress that will do for an upper class party of your sort."

Kai sighed, "Don't worry. That's something I'll cover."

Alex gave a small smile. "im hungry" she said getting up, "im going to the café down the street.. You wanna come?"

Kai looked at her for a moment then slowly got up and followed. Five minutes later they were sitting at a small table in the cozy little café. Kai had never been here, although he had passed the place many times on his walks. It looked like a wooden cabin from the inside with yellow lights and a fireplace. Alex had ordered chocolate ice cream for both of them.

"Look" Kai started, "I understand that this was not what you had in mind when you accepted the deal, so its fine if you drop it now."

Instead of looking relieved, as Kai had expected, she looked indignant. "hey! I made a promise. No way am I backing out know. Even if it is getting possibly more than I bargained for." She laughed slightly. Just then their ice creams arrived. There was no more talk for some time as Alex dug into her desert with relish and Kai didn't seemed concerned about what was he doing. After a moment he looked over at Alex.

"what?' Alex asked swallowing her mouthful.

"I hope yoy're not going to eat like that at the ball" he said sounding slightly disgusted, "a boy might be excused for that, but not a girl"

Alex looked down at her bowl that was still half full. "Fine!" she said scornfully. She began eating again, but this time with a lot more dignity then she had shown previously. At the end of the bowl she wiped her mouth carefully and looked at Kai superiorly. He looked slightly impressed.

"I don't think that etiquettes is going to be a problem" Alex said with a finality, "so lets concentrate on more important matters, like the fact that I do not and will not waltz"

"you will if the need arises" Kai said, " that is part of the deal."

Alex scowled, "Well then you will have to reach me. You know how to waltz at least I hope?" she asked the last part smiling a little.

It was Kai's turn to scowl as he heard the amusement and slight mockery in her words, "yes I do" he said stiffly.

"well then, I suppose you will be my teacher now" Alex laughed, "so where do we meet."

'good question' Kai thought. He needed someplace secluded where others wouldn't happen to find him teaching dance moves to a girl. He knew plenty of places that would suit the purpose of being left alone but none seemed suitable for dancing. He shrugged.

"hmmm…"Alex said thoughtfully, "Maybe we could possibly do it at my school, after its over"

Kai was surprised by the answer but he had to admit it was smart. There would probably be only a handful of students left by then and they would be easier to avoid.

"I can do it on Wednesdays and Tuesdays. Otherwise I have football practice" Alex was still talking, "is that cool with you?"

Kai thought it over then nodded. He stood up, "well since it seems that we have resolved our issues I think I will leave now."

"bye!" Alex chimed as Kai left the café.

He headed back towards the dojo thinking of what he had put himself into. Dance lessons and buying ball gowns. Maybe it would have been better if he had chosen to go alone again. Then he suddenly a face floated in front of his eyes with a tinkling laugh and he thought better of his plan. It would be ten times worse now if he would go there alone.

He had reached the dojo by then. Everyone was huddled around Kenny who was demonstrating something on his laptop. The said boy looked up when he heard Kai enter.

"Hey Kai!" he called, 'check this out. I've been analyzing our data and I've come up with new strategies you guys could use during battle with your new gear"

Knowing that it would be better to see it then slip away, Kai joined his teammates on the stairs. All the while he listened to Kenny's talk he still thought of Alex and the other person.

**So now Kai will be giving dance lessons. Hilarious images in my head. Once again I hope you like it and R&R please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade**

Chapter 6

More days passed after Kai's encounter with Alex. They had started to meet at her school on the assigned days and Kai had been ever so reluctantly teaching her how to waltz. He was grateful for the fact that she wore sneakers instead of any shoe with pointed heels as she had been stepping on his feet often. Otherwise he noticed that the girl was eager to learn and usually grasped the moves quite quickly.

One afternoon the two were resting after another practise session. Alex was drinking water as if she hadn't drank anything for days. Kai was sitting in a chair across the room, looking at the girl. He had noticed the way she was chugging it down but didn't say anything since he knew she knew proper manners anyways. There was silence for a few moments then Alex let out a sigh.

"So I guess you were right" Kai said out of the blue.

Alex looked quizzical, "right about what?"

"That you have two left feet"

Kai ducked as soon as he finished this sentence because Alex had just hurled her water bottle towards him. He raised his head after the bottle had sailed harmlessly over his head. He was rather amused by her sudden outburst. She herself seemed to be glaring and smiling at him at the same time.

"We should probably head on home" she said, "I have other things to attend to."

Kai thought the same himself. The two got up and left the building silently. Once outside Kai walked along with Alex towards her home. He had thought that he would probably need to know where she lived too. This plan seemed to get more complicated every day, possibly because neither of them had thought of the finer points when they had so hurriedly decided at the beginning.

The two barely talked along the way. Alex walked with her hands in her pocket, her bag slung across one shoulder, head down and aimlessly kicking a stone in her path. Kai noticed that the stone never seemed to waver away from the girls' path and she seemed to be kicking it at regular intervals; in short the pebble seemed to be in her complete control.

They walked down along the road, barely encountering anyone until suddenly-

"Yo Kai!'

Kai froze on the spot then slowly turned around to see Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny and Daichi coming up from behind. The group seemed surprised to see Kai and even more so at the fact that he was accompanied by a girl.

"Hey Kai" Tyson repeated, "Who's your lady friend."

Kai swore inwardly. He had been hoping that they wouldn't have noticed Alex but their inquisitive question suggested otherwise. His hesitation to answer seemed to be amusing Tyson who was smirking. Kai searched for an excuse but Alex already seemed to have one.

"What? You guys don't remember me?" she said in a shocked voice, "Nothing hurts a girl more than being forgotten, you know."

Tyson's smirk seemed to falter. He looked rather panicked.

"I'm Alex. I was with you guys when you had that lunch after the big charity event, remember?"

There was a small gasp of recognition. However Ray still looked inquiringly at Kai.

"I was actually looking for Hillary when I ran into your friend here. He doesn't seem to be much help though." Alex continued, "See me and Hillary are kind of friends and she was supposed to meet me here, but she didn't turn up. I suppose you guys wouldn't know where she is?"

As if on cue Hillary turned around the corner of the street and came into view of the other girl.

"Hillary! Where were you? I've been waiting for so long." The brunette seemed extremely confused at Alex's accusation, "I was just asking Kai here where you were."

Somehow the stress on Kai's name seemed to do the trick. Hillary at once started babbling about getting caught up at home with chores and how sorry she was. The boys seemed content at this, except perhaps Ray, who was still looking between Alex and Kai curiously.

"Oh well that clears it up." Tyson said lightly. The group of boys were headed home now while Hillary had stayed behind to keep up the charade. "For a second, Kai, I thought that she was some secret girlfriend of yours."

Kai didn't reply to this but the statement seemed to have surprised him. The reason he had been keeping Alex a secret was because he had thought- wait, he had known- that the others would make fun of him going to a ball and all that. Not for a moment he had thought that they might think he actually liked the girl.

But he did like her didn't he. Not like-like but normal like, just like a friend. 'I mean she's not even my type' Kai thought. But again he faltered. Was she really not his type? He had gotten to know the girl better over their many meetings. She had seemed to him strong, smart, funny…

'Stop it' he told himself, 'this is stupid. I don't have feelings for Alex, and that's final'

However Kai was still troubled and it did nothing to ease his worry when Hillary shoed up later telling them all that they had been invited to watch Alex's team's next football match on the next weekend.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: ncognito writer pointed out that football could be two sports. By football I mean soccer, but I will use football since I follow the British terms. Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade**

**Chapter 7**

Kai's newfound doubts about Alex put him in a fix over the course of the week when he had meetings with her at her school. Sometimes he would think himself completely stupid for even coming up with such a thought. At those times he would be perfectly clear that he had no special feelings for Alex. Other times it made him agitated just to be in the same room with her without anyone else's company. He kept his emotions well hidden though and the closest Alex could come to guessing his problem was when he spoke a little too much.

That was how the week leading up to Alex's football progressed. They had changed the time to a later period since there seemed to be football practice every day. These sessions were being held in a little empty studio apartment that somehow was possessed by Kai. This ensured that the chances of them being disturbed were even less. Unfortunately, Alex would be tired after practice and therefore not much was done. She didn't seem worried about it. As she said to Kai once, "It's not a dance competition or some sort of test that I have to be perfect. I only need basics."

Now it was Saturday and Kai was among a bunch of half interested boys heading towards the Panthers field. Max seemed the only one who was actually interested. Hillary tried to pep-up the other boys but it was obvious that she herself wasn't that keen on going. The team entered the school grounds and went to join the home team on the bleachers. It was amazing how hyper they were. It seemed like a matter of life and death to them. The game had already begun and Kai saw that the ball was in possession of someone wearing a blue and yellow football uniform. Kai searched the ground and found Alex not far off trotting quickly towards the boy in the blue. Her uniform consisted of black t-shirts and shorts with a golden line running down the sides of her shorts and her shoulders. The number 7 was printed on her back, underneath the word Capulet, both in the same gold colour.

Kai leaned back and watched the game with no more interest then he previously had. He spied the small stub of a sprinkler peeking barely from the grass and it revived to him a small memory of getting sprayed on this very field. He smiled slightly. That had been an interesting night. He rather thought that he was sitting on top of the bleachers underneath which he had acquainted Alex with Dranzer. Of course Alex had no idea that she had actually met the beast. Dranzer had not actually appeared in her full form in front of the girl but nevertheless she had had her presence.

'She is a good girl' a female voice whispered in his mind. Dranzer's voice.

'No, she's not bad' Kai replied to her mentally.

'I think you understand the way in which I speak of her' the phoenix commented with some amusement.

Kai blinked in surprise. He had not known that he had made his thoughts public, even to Dranzer, who shared part of his mind. If it had been any other boy, he would have blushed. But Kai was not any other boy and he merely frowned.

'Your dreams have been rather vivid as of late' Dranzer replied patiently.

Now Kai turned slightly pink. Still he said defiantly to his bit-beast, 'I assure you I have not been dreaming about her.'

'Not in the way other might dream of someone they like. You're dreams plainly show that you are confused about her.' The phoenix explained, 'as I said, I like the girl and I would suggest you do approach her. You won't find girls like her every day'

Kai was about to answer to this statement when the crowd suddenly began cheering with fresh enthusiasm. Over on the field, the players were closing in upon the goal, obviously the one where Alex's team had to score. The ball was with one of the Panthers and he was bringing it nearer and nearer to the goal. Suddenly a player from the opposite team ran forward and attempted to snatch the ball. The former tried to manoeuvre the ball away from him and it looked as if he would have but then the other boy managed to gain possession of the ball and pass it to another player not far off. Alex had been somewhere in the middle of the two players and tried to get it but had no such luck. The ball bounced on the grass and the player raised his foot to gain control over it. Once again Alex stuck her foot -knee actually- in the middle and this time managed to get the ball. The boy tried to steal the ball, and a short one-to-one followed between him and Alex. It ended when Alex used two simple movements to kick the ball at the goal post. There was a loud groan as the ball hit the pole of the goal and bounced back, but two seconds later the crowd had erupted in cheers as a player had used the misaimed shot as a distraction to the goalie and kicked the ball into the net.

People all around him were jumping up and down and the team of bladers remained the only people to not show complete retardedness. They were clapping hard though. In front of them the team was huddled up around the player who had scored the goal, even their own goal keeper had joined them. To the left of where he sat Kai saw a bunch of cheer leaders jumping up and down and dancing some cheer. There was music blaring from somewhere nearby.

The whistle sounded again and this time Kai paid attention to it, since the other alternative was talking to Dranzer about something he did not want to talk about. He watched Alex run up and down the field, her ponytail waving madly behind her. He saw Drake as well who wasn't that bad (Kai had thought his talk had just been talk) and the kid who had imitated him at pizza party sitting on a bench near the edge of the field. The boy was wearing a different coloured t-shirt then the rest, purple with gold, like the keeper for the panthers was. Kai guessed that he was supplementary goalie or something.

He then looked over to the cheerleaders who were not far from where Keith sat. They had stopped cheering now and sat rather idly. Kai thought that most of them looked uninterested in the actual game. He put his attention back into it. The ball was up in the air now, and it seemed to be headed for, wouldn't you know it, Alex. The girl jumped up and head butted it, passing it to another team mate. Her jump had caused her to fall to the ground but she rolled in the grass once and stood back up on her feet like nothing had happened.

'Impressive' Kai thought. He rather thought he heard Dranzer give a small laugh but he couldn't be sure since a whistle sounded at that moment and the players began to head back to the benches .The Panthers were greeted with more applause and shouting as they sat down, and Kai saw unmistakable grins plastered on their faces. The match seemed to be over, which surprised not only Kai.

'Aren't there supposed to be two halves' Ray asked Kai who was closest. Apparently they had missed more than they had thought. The panthers had won anyways and since the rest of the crowd seemed to be leaving, the bladers decided to follow suit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: i do not own beyblade. **

**its my birthday, be nice and give me some reviews please :)**

**Chapter 8**

From the loud cheers he was hearing from the school building, Kai guessed that some party would be starting now. Therefore he was surprised when a running Alex caught up with the group.

"Hey guys!" she said slightly panting, "did you like the game?"

There were small murmurings of 'yes' and 'okay' from them, except for Max, who went on to tell her how awesome the match had been. Alex smiled happily at his compliments of her team. Kai noticed that her bright smile seemed to make her radiate. Then he thought over what he had just thought. Mentally he kicked himself. A distraction appeared in the shape of a boy whose clothes told he was obviously from Alex's squad. Paying attention Kai remembered that it was that substitute keeper Keith.

"Hey Alex!" He said getting the girls attention, "the teams thinking of going for some pizza. You wanna come?"

Usually Kai wouldn't have noticed it but this time he saw that Alex turned ever so slightly pink as she turned to answer her team-mate. "Umm…yeah sure! I'm there" she answered and Kai rather thought he detected a sign of breathlessness.

"Great. C'mon!" Keith said and he was also suddenly smiling more happily then Kai thought the answer required.

"Yeah" she seemed to bite her lips for a second before she turned to the boys. It had been so fast that Kai wondered if it had actually happened. "Well…see you guys later!" the brunette left the gang, following her team mate.

She walked a few steps then stopped looking across the road. Kai, who had still been watching her depart, turned his head to where she had seen something. It was a little girl, pleading with her cat that seemed to be stuck up a tree.

"Hang on a sec" Alex said to Keith and crossed the road to where the little girl was. There was a little talk between them, and then Alex quickly began climbing up the tree, towards the helpless cat. The little animal was stuck on a branch that shook slightly under Alex's weight. Kai hoped that the branch wouldn't give way under the girl, but it seemed to hold on. Alex was now reaching out for the cat, her legs dangling on either side of the branch to keep her in place. She grabbed it buy its stomach and brought it closer.

It happened in a flash. A bike passed by, it engine screaming loudly. The cat, obviously scared leaped from the tree. Its sudden movement had put the girl out of balance and her legs suddenly seemed to be unable to keep her from falling. It happened so fast that there wasn't even a yell until Alex hit the concrete below with a painful thud. From where Kai looked, she was still sitting, her legs crossed underneath her, but she was clutching one of them as if her life depended on it.

With rising panic, Kai ran across the road towards the girl, his team and Keith with him. When they reached her, he saw that her right leg was bent at a wrong angle at the knee. Alex was squeezing her leg and yelling in pain. There was no time to loose

"We have to get her to a hospital," Kai said, "you!" he looked at Keith who was bent over the injured female, "get a taxi. Hillary! Go get her brother. He might still be in school. Tyson! You go towards that pizza place we went to with them. He might be there. Hurry!"

It took about two minutes for them to get a cab. By then Drake had come rushing out of the school building, towards his sister. He had asked Keith to go to his house and tell his parents. When the cab had arrived, him, Kai and Ray had lifted the Alex as carefully as they could and pulled her into the car with them.

"Panacea Hospital!" Drake had ordered. The hospital was only a few blocks away. On their way there, Drake had used the cab drivers cell phone (he had been a surprisingly kind man) to call his parents and tell them which hospital they were going too. Alex was lying with her feet in Kai's lap. She was breathing heavily now, and her eyes kept on clenching with the pain every jolt of the cab sent down her leg.

Twenty minutes later Kai, Ray, Drake, Drake's parents and Keith sat in the waiting room of the emergency ward. The doctor had taken Alex inside and her parents had turned up seconds later. Mercifully the emergency ward had not been busy. In a few minutes a female doctor came out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Capulet?" she asked of the parents, who nodded, "It's nothing extremely critical. She twisted her right ankle and there is a small hair-line fracture on her knee. We're going to do a minor surgery on her knee, but it's nothing big. She will be fine."

The doctors' calm reassuring voice seemed to have worked. Mrs .Capulet sat down breathing heavy sighs of relief, while her son hugged her. His dad approached the three boys.

"Thank you!" he said, and his tone made it clear, "if you hadn't acted instantly, who knows what might have happened. You should go home and rest now. I'll ask Alex to call you up later after all this is done with."

The boys nodded and walked away from the family with small goodbyes. Outside Ray and Kai headed one way while Keith the other. Once the two boys had gotten back to Kai's dojo, they explained to the rest of the part there what had happened. They discussed it for a while then they all lay down, physically and mentally exhausted with the day's happening. Before he dozed off to sleep Kai wished for Alex to make a full recovery.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A couple of days after the football match, Kai received a phone call from Alex.

"Hey Kai! It's Alex"

The boy felt his heart rate speed up at the sound of her voice. She had spoken just four words but Kai could detect the still recovering stage of health in her voice. "Hey!"

"Umm…I wanted to thank you guys for helping me the other day. I'm sorry I caused you trouble"

"No trouble at all. How are you now?"

"Oh you know…bored so-so" Kai was confused that she had not said something like 'it hurts so bad'. He seemed unsure of how to reply.

"Oh. Umm…so you're still at the hospital" The moment he said that he felt like kicking himself for such an obvious question. 'No duh, Sherlock'

"Uh…yeah! I am. Probably going to stay here for a while. Kinda sucks!"

"Oh…sorry about that" he felt himself getting steadily tongue tied. "So… I'll tell the guys and Hillary you're fine. Okay?"

"Uh...thanks! Well bye then."

"Bye" she hung up the phone but Kai still clutched his own to his ear. He felt like a complete idiot. Here was the girl, with possibly a broken leg, calling him to thank him and he couldn't even say a proper 'get well soon'. She must have thought him a big jerk or something like that.

He relayed Alex's message to the team but made it sound as if he had heard it from Drake. Everyone seemed relieved to hear that she was doing well. Silently they had all been worried as to what would happen to their new friend. Then Max suggested something

"I think we should go visit her. She's in the hospital. She could use some cheering up and company"

"Hey yeah!" Daichi agreed, "We could take her like some toys to play with or something."

"Daichi she's like sixteen or something!" Tyson had replied, "We can't go and give her a doll to play with. But we could give something else. Like maybe a magazine or two."

"We'll let Hillary decide that" Max said, "after all they are friends. Plus they are both girls so Hillary's choice might be more appropriate."

"So then we'll go see her tomorrow" Ray said in a decided tone, "that will give Hillary time to shop"

The girl was told of the plan when she reached the dojo. She agreed to it and they all seemed excited to go to the hospital the next day. Kai, of course, didn't say anything but secretly he was glad that someone had suggested the idea. Coming from him, he thought, it might have looked suspicious. But he had wanted to go see the girl, check whether she was really okay or not.

So the next day, Alex had a pleasant surprise when six boys and a girl trooped into her room, with a gift basket. Her leg was in a cast and hung on a sling falling from the ceiling. He thought of how much pain she might be in, but she didn't show anything. The room was small but not bad. There was a small window to one side looking over the parking lot. Her mother was with her and so was Drake. The boy also seemed happy to see the guests. Kai noticed that the wall above Alex's head was covered with cards.

"It's not that bad really" Alex was telling the others, 'the doctor said it will heal quickly, so I won't be stuck here for the rest of eternity."

There was laughter at her words. Kai wished he could come up with something to say to her but his mind was drawing up a complete blank on anything even remotely appealing or funny. He thought he heard Dranzer's small laugh in his head and mentally told her to get out.

"So what have you been doing these days?" Max asked. Kai felt incredibly stupid for not having asked her that basic piece of information.

"Not much at all," Alex answered, "I've got my laptop and a couple of books with me, so I'm not exactly bored all the time though. But yesterday I dropped my mp3 player and it broke, so soothing relaxing music is out unfortunately."

"So you're getting a free school holiday, huh?" Daichi exclaimed, 'LUCKY!-ow!" he had just been ribbed in by an annoyed Hillary.

"She broke her leg! You call that lucky?" she hissed at him, her tone slightly venomous. Kai himself was pissed off at the boy's comment. He thought that Alex would be offended but when he turned to her she was laughing.

"It's cool guys!" she said to the group then addressed Daichi, "you bet I'm lucky. Over here I can eat whatever I want and everyone just slaves after me. Even my dorky brother." She grinned at Drake, who grinned back.

The gathering came to a halt soon afterwards since visiting hours for the evening were over. The group left the ward saying goodbye and wishing Alex a speedy recovery. Kai's mood had gone down-hill over the course of the meeting. He had not said anything to her except hello and goodbye. He blamed it on the others jabbering about and not giving him an instance to put a word in but he knew that it was partly because he was too tongue tied to speak anyways. This was strange enough since Kai was the complete opposite of shyness and awkwardness. He was proud and confident, sometimes too much but never awkward.

'It is strange, isn't it? But you know my theories of the matter' Dranzer whispered slyly into his mind.

'I thought I told you to go away' Kai replied annoyed, 'I'm not in the best of moods for you little stories'

'You are just angry because she didn't direct her blue eyes too you for longer than the part where she said hello'

'Grey eyes' Kai corrected the phoenix.

'Oh no! I'm quite sure she has those beautiful blue eyes. Rather small though aren't they.'

'Her eyes are grey and they are not small. They are big with long eyelashes'

'Really?' and doesn't she have something like a birthmark between her eyes'

'It's at the side of her head, near her right eye'

'You don't say? Well that explains it.' Her amused tone directed Kai's curiosity to whatever hidden meaning she was implying.

'Explains what' the boy asked cautiously.

'People with marks near their brains are usually smarter' she said, and then added slyly, 'and you seemed to pay a lot of attention to her eyes.'

Kai turned a slight shade of pink when he heard this comment. Lucky for him his teammates were walking ahead of him and no one noticed the uncommon flush of red in his cheeks. He could feel the warmth on his face. This in itself was another surprise. First the shyness, now this! Kai Hiwatari did not blush especially not because of some girl and her eyes. 'but she does have pretty eyes,' he had a sudden side thought, 'and they show up so much when she has her long black hair down and – what am I saying?'

Before Kai could answer the bit beast, she said something to him. 'Will you stop denying that you like her. You don't have to tell anyone else but you should at least admit it to yourself. If you keep this up you will just end up more confused then ever, and it will come back and bite you in the butt sometimes.'

Unsure of himself, Kai chose not to reply to this advice.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys, please read and review my story a bit more, as in give me some criticism, tell me you like it or not and if there is something blatantly wrong with my story. please please please. As a writer i thrive on reviews. Oh and sorry to anyone who had been waiting for a new chapter for a long time now **

**Chapter 10**

When Kai got back to the dojo, the others couldn't help but notice that his temper had flared up more so then usual. Tyson suggested that it was because he didn't like being dragged to the hospital and was really bored during the entire time. The others agreed and thought it was best to stay out of his way. Kai's real reasons were something he could never tell them, so he pretended that his team was right in their theory. He thought it would be better for everyone if he just turned in early for the night. The boy quickly had dinner and before anyone could talk to him had laid down on his futon and pretended to be asleep.

He had to pretend because he couldn't really sleep. His thoughts were clouded over with images of a certain young brunette. All the others fell asleep but still Kai didn't. He kept going over the conversation he had had with Dranzer earlier in the day; thankfully the phoenix never actually said anything this time around.

Dranzer had said he was just in denial about the fact that he liked the girl. Well he didn't dislike her. He didn't hate her or anything; he was just on friendly terms with her, like he was with his team mates. Dranzer was only teasing him because this time around it was a girl. But then Hillary was a girl and he never even considered her like that…

No! Kai argued with himself; she was kind of different from Hillary. He considered Alex to be like his other team mates because she was passionate about football like they were about beyblade. He smiled slightly as he remembered the expression on her face when he had seen her during the match on that fateful day. It had resembled a certain other person he knew. Kai raised his head slightly to look at form of Tyson under his blanket, past his feet. Looking around he saw that everyone else was asleep as well. Silently he got out of his futon and exited the dojo.

The yard was bathed in moonlight. Kai climbed up to the roof quickly and with ease and lay down. There was a half moon on the sky and a slight breeze played about the strands of hair on his forehead. Everything was silent, just as Kai could have wished for it to be. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. It worked for a minute and then suddenly he was filled with a desire for her to be stretched out beside him and enjoying the silence of the night as well. He could almost picture her, lying with her hands underneath her arm, grey eyes reflecting the moon, the bangs on her face being slightly ruffled and a small smile on her lips.

Kai sighed and closed his eyes. There was something seriously wrong with him.

He didn't know when he finally drifted off to sleep, but he was woken up by the sound of Granpa' practicing kendo. He was still lying on the roof and it would be hard to explain if the others found him. He entered the room the boys occupied just as Ray was getting out of bed. Regardless to say he looked surprised to see his former team captain entering the dojo in his pyjamas. He was obviously wondering where he had gone in black shorts and t-shirt; he had never seen Kai go anywhere like that before. Obviously Ray decided to ignore it since he knew that Kai wouldn't answer his question anyways.

It was Wednesday morning and besides Ray and Kai, the others had school. The two boys left behind didn't usually stay together that time. Although Kai's friendship with Ray was strong, the former used the period as some alone time. Truth be told Ray thought that Kai was going to his private tutors to learn, not wandering the streets aimlessly.

Kai wondered what he would do today. All he knew that he had to keep himself occupied enough to not think about Alex. He was determined to drive her out of his head. And nothing drove everything else from his mind better than beyblading. The solution was so easy it almost felt like a trap. But it wasn't like he had any other choice, so Kai headed for the park, where he would remain undisturbed for the better part of the morning.

Half an hour later, Kai was there, hiding from the sun under the shade of the trees. He took out his blade, launcher and rip cord and set himself in position. Taking a deep breath he launched the blade which instantly whizzed around the tree, climbing and spinning around.

"Go!" Kai ordered, and the blade left two burning slashes on the trunk of a tree; there was no point in killing the plant. His blade sailed over the ground and touched the ground strongly, sending up small pieces of rocks. Like lightning, the blade smashed the flying pebbles and sending gravel back down to earth. Even before all the dust cleared, the blade had bounced against trees and landed back into Kai's palm.

'Hn!' Kai grunted. This was nothing special, he had performed to a much higher standard before but it seemed stupid to waste his energy just like that. Plus he still couldn't concentrate. Why was that? Because he saw some men, probably in their early twenties, playing football, not far off. This brought back his confusing thoughts about Alex.

'It's no use,' Dranzer's voice brought the boy back to his senses, 'you are not fully focused and won't be until you set your heart at ease. I suggest you go visit the girl now. There will hardly be anyone around and you can talk to her properly. After that, then you may be content'

Kai was too agitated to notice Dranzer's hidden joke. 'Are you crazy? I just can't go meet her like that. I'll look like a complete idiot. I can't go see her the two days in a row, especially since I really didn't talk to her the first day.'

'Maybe she didn't notice'

Kai was slightly startled by this. Somehow he had never thought that she might have been too pre-occupied with the others to notice Kai's silence; it was usually only the two of them so Kai was usually more vocal with her. He wondered if she had wished he had talked to her as well.

'I'll go after a few days' Kai told Dranzer, 'give her a break from all the blade-breakers'

He thought he felt the phoenix shrug; it seemed like an okay decision. Then he mentally kicked himself again. He didn't usually question his own decisions. The only times he did was when it involved something life changing, like when he considered giving up beyblading. A stupid visit to some girl was not classified as life changing. At least not yet.

Still in his agitated mood Kai spent the entire day, trying to get some proper practicing done but his heart wasn't fully into it. When the whole team had got back together, they hardly failed to notice that Kai did not have his usually maintained cool demeanour. This was a cause of concern for them but none of them seemed sure of how to check with Kai. He would most probably just snap at them or something.

Max was the one who decided to ask Kai in the end. The older boy was sitting on the porch outside the dojo when the blonde went up to him. Max looked at Kai apprehensively for a second, then sat down next to the boy. Kai looked at him questioningly.

"You know, we're kind of used to you being cold and distant to us most of the time" Max began cautiously, "but that doesn't mean we don't notice it when you seem bothered."

Kai was surprised and annoyed. He did not realize that his agitation was showing. He looked straight into Max's eyes and said, "Not bothered anymore than usual, for which you can blame Daichi and Tyson"

"You seemed distant today, and not like you are every other day. For goodness sake you didn't even notice that you took half an hour to finish your lunch, and it was only a bowl of rice."

"Did it ever occur to you that I may not be hungry today?"

"As far as I've seen, you are never hungry, yet you never take this long to finish your meal," Max stood up as he said that, "whatever's bothering you seems to be doing a swell job of it. Just remember that we will be there to help you if you need it"

The blonde turned around and went back inside the dojo, with Kai frowning slightly at him. He appreciated his team's worry but nevertheless it did not concern them so they should probably have stayed out of it. He was also pissed off that his agitation was being displayed to the world.

'The sooner I get this over with, the better' Kai thought to himself.

Thereby the day after the next, Alex received a most surprising guest. Since Kai had gone during school hours, there was nobody else there. Kai was relieved that even her mom wasn't there.

"Hi" he said uncertainly, entering her room.

She was sitting in her bed, reading a book. She looked up when she heard him and gave him a surprised smile. Clearly she had not been expecting him.

"Hey!" she answered, "I was not expecting you." Well she said it. "Sit down"

Kai slowly approached the chair near her bed. "You're here all alone?" he asked to confirm.

"Yeah. My brothers are in school; dad's at work and mom has some things to take care of at home. She'll be back around lunch time. What brings you here?"

What did bring him here? "I thought you might want some company"

Alex smiled, "That's very sweet of you."

Kai thought he heard his heart pound madly against his ribcage. 'she called me sweet!' he thought. Then 'she obviously doesn't know me very well'

Since Kai had suddenly been preoccupied with his thoughts and sudden increase in blood pressure, there was an awkward silence in the room. He realized it s few seconds later. "Thank you" he said hastily.

Alex started at him amused for some time. "You know, you are not at all how I pictured you to be"

Kai was rather taken aback by this. "What?"

"I've seen you on the news a bunch of time. Like when you won the championship the first time. And last year, when you came second. You seemed like the stereotypical bad boy, not really caring for anyone else beside yourself-"

"Hang on! You said you weren't into beyblade that much"

"I watch the news. And besides, I'm hanging out with a sports celebrity. I shall do my research on him"

"Oh"

"As I was saying. You seemed more of jerk then an actual human being to me. But as it turns out you are a pretty decent guy"

"Thanks…I think" Alex laughed at his comment. "So as a decent guy I brought you something."

From his jacket pocket he took out a black mp4 player. "They didn't have red, so I went with black"

Alex was staring at player, and then she looked up at him, "Thank you! But I can't accept that"

"What? Why not?" Kai looked at her incredulously, "I thought you said yours was broken."

"It's not that. It's just…this is kind of an expensive gift."

"Well I'm rich and you don't have one. So I don't see a problem here."

Alex gave him a sarcastic smile. "I'm not taking it."

"Well I'm not either" Kai replied defiantly. Truth be told he was enjoying this little argument with her. It made him feel more normal again for some reason. "I guess I'll just throw it out then."

He stood up and walked over to the window. He was almost about to fling it outside when Alex yelped.

"Don't do that! You're going to hit someone!"

"Well this was not the use I was imagining that would be put into it, but what can I do" Kai smirked.

Alex glared at him for a second, then sighed. "Fine! I'll take it!"

Kai's smirk grew larger and he handed the device to her. "Think of it this way. If you don't like the music at the ball you can listen to something else if you have that."

As soon as he said it, Kai regretted his words. The girl had a broken leg, and he was making jokes about her going to a ball, an event which spent a large portion of time on dancing.

"Oh yeah the ball" Alex frowned slightly, "I'm not sure if I will be able to dance with my present condition."

Kai had sort of figured it out, but even so he felt something like his heart sinking at her words. She had practically said she was not going to the ball, and he couldn't blame her for it. And now that their little agreement was done for, there was little excuse for him to stay friends with the girl. He supposed he would better make his leave soon before it got awk-

"I suppose we'll just have to settle with sitting and socializing throughout the whole thing. Well you are going to socialize since I have little to do your circle."

Kai couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was still going to the ball with him?

"you still want to go?' he asked her skeptically.

Alex shrugged, "well yeah…I promised you I would go didn't I? Besides it's not like I'm in mortal danger or anything. I'm quite capable of going around, in a wheelchair, or a crutch on my own. It's not going to look very elegant but that's as much as I can think I can give you."

He was rather stunned by this. It was not something he had been expecting. "That's more than enough. I'm actually quite glad you are coming because now I can at least talk to someone normally."

Alex chuckled. "You really don't want to go do you?" Kai shook his head, at which Alex laughed even more.

"Did you decide on what you are going to wear?" he asked, "you remember I'm paying for it"

Alex hesitated. "Well…I did kind of look online…and there are lots of dresses to choose from…it's just that…" she trailed of and Kai looked at her questioningly.

"Just that what?"

"Just that…the cheaper dresses are ugly…and the good ones are expensive. I don't really have a large variety with the good ones but they are really pretty, but I guess that's why they are super expensive."

"How expensive?"

"Well…I'll show you." Alex lifted her laptop of the side table and opened it. Within minutes she had some online catalogue on, and Kai was looking at females after females wearing a multitude of gowns and dresses. He looked at some of the prices, but most of them seemed not that much. He pointed to a long blue dress with a semi-revealing v-neck. There was a slit from the hem of the dress, up till mid thigh.

"How about something like that" he asked.

Alex bit her lip at Kai's suggestion. "It's really sombre"

"Well how about that in red? You like red don't you?"

Still Alex seemed reluctant "uh…no. the dress is kind of revealing, and I don't like showing that much of my body so….yeah"

Kai remembered the dress she had worn to her school dance. Her skirt had been short, but she had worn leggings underneath. She had also worn a jacket on top. He didn't seem to remember a time when she had dressed in a…showy fashion.

"Oh…uh" he was not sure of how to reply to that. "You know what, forget about the price and just choose a dress you like. The price isn't all that much really so just go ahead and pick one"

"Well…if that's what you want" she seemed shy and hesitant still, "I do have this dress in mind so…"

"Great let's see it then"

Alex opened up another site but before she could click anything she asked Kai, "how about we keep the dress my little secret until the actual ball?"

Kai was slightly disconcerted by her sudden request but didn't see any harm in it. "Uh-sure!"

He moved away and as he did so realized that he had been leaning towards her and had been breathing in her scent. She had smelled of roses. This sudden realization made Kai blush ever so slightly, but Alex was too caught up in her laptop to notice. A lot of clicking later, Alex turned the screen towards him so he could see the price of the clothing item he was paying for, without actually seeing the tem himself. He a bit uncertain about buying something just like that but he decided to trust Alex. Still he had the delivery set for his residence, just so he could satisfy himself.

"Promise you won't look at it?" Alex asked him, "Although seeing as it's your money, you are entitled to do anything with it"

"Don't worry, I won't peek" Kai laughed slightly as he replied. Just then the door opened and a woman entered. Kai recognized her as Alex's mother. She smiled quizzically when she saw the tall grey-haired beyblader.

"I see you have a visitor" she said,"I can wait outside if you want me too"

"Relax, mom!" Alex rolled her eyes slightly, "but you do make everything slightly more awkward, especially for him I'm guessing" Kai smirked slightly at the girls' comment.

"Fine then." Her mom said, "I'll leave you two alone then to discuss your plans for world domination."

World domination. Kai was rather amused by the witty woman.

"Oh and by the way, I was up at your school and a boy told me to give this to you" Alex took the white box from her mother's hand, curiously.

"That's from Keith's dad's bakery." She murmured as the older woman left the room, reading the words on top, "I wonder what…"

Alex opened the box carefully and looked inside. Suddenly she drew her breath in sharply, and her cheeks turned red. Startled by this reaction, Kai moved a little forward to try to see inside. Since Alex didn't stop him, he figured that he could look inside. What he saw shocked him to say the least.

There were a bunch of cup cakes inside and each of them was covered in icing. The icing was delicate and it was prominent displaying the message it had been used to convey:

WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME? KEITH.

Kai looked back at the girl, who was still staring at the dessert, but smiling. Kai noticed that her smile seemed to brighten up her entire face; it was as if she was glowing. She seemed to have lost thought of her surrounding, so Kai cleared his throat loudly.

"So!" he said knowing full well how stupid he sounded. Alex turned around and faced him. She looked at him but Kai felt as if she was not really seeing him.

"He's the substitute keeper in your team isn't he?" he asked, remembering him from the match. This seemed to jolt the girl back to reality. Her blush deepened as she stuttered a reply "oh-um-ye-yeah!"

"And you like him, don't you?"

The question was more of a statement and Alex almost jumped when he said it.

"w-what?" she laughed nervously, "what makes you think that?" Kai looked at her skeptically, "yeah okay I do" Alex conceded.

"What do you like about him?" he asked the question in such a monotonous voice.

Alex was rather surprised by the query, but she answered anyways, "He's cute."

"You…go for the looks?"

"Not cute as in looks. I mean he is cute and good looking and all, but he's a really great guy as well. He's sweet and funny and he is always there to help me out. He has a really nice personality."

"Well, since you both seem to like each other, you should accept his invitation. It will be like your own fairy tale, because' in real life" Kai swallowed hard, "if the guy likes the girl, she may not necessarily like him back."

Alex grinned, averting her eyes away from the tall boy. "I think I will."

"Well, I guess I better be leaving now," Kai's words seemed quite sudden and out of the blue, "I hope you get well soon and I'll see you later."

He got up and was halfway out of the door before he heard her say "Bye."

**Once again please R&R**


End file.
